The present invention relates quite generally to a folding sliding roof arrangement for a motor vehicle, and relates in particular to a folding sliding roof arrangement.
Conventional folding sliding roofs are known in the case of vehicles from various manufacturers. These are generally motor vehicles having a closed construction, i.e. having a roof. The folding sliding roofs used there are used as a replacement for or enlargement of a conventional sliding roof.
Folding sliding roofs have hitherto not been known in the sphere of open vehicles, i.e. convertibles and roadsters.
DE 197 34 671 discloses a folding roof arrangement which has a folding covering whose front end is fastened to a roof cap/a front crossmember. Before the closed folding roof is opened, this roof cap can be detached from a windshield frame and shifted slightly rearward by means of a spring element. The purpose of this arrangement is to take the tension out of the folding covering in order to relieve the load on the folding-top kinematic arrangement during the subsequent complete opening of the folding roof.
A specific, partial opening of a folding roof, which is used as a folding top in a convertible or roadster, has not been disclosed in the prior art.